two pigtails and a bucket of leaves
by My-Facade
Summary: when naruto, sasuke and kakashi go on a mission just to deliver a letter naruto gets hit with the Raikage's new weapon and is turned into a girl! sasuXnaru YAOI sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello me again I really hope you enjoy this chapter I sure had fun writing it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so quit rubbing it in!**

Naruto looked out into the dark depths of the forest he was currently hiding in

He looked over to his partner and signalled for them to move in,

Sasuke nodded and landed on the branch next to the blonde as they moved throughout the forest while kakshi stayed behind and was lookout

_Flashback_

"_ok I want you, Naruto and kakashi when he arrives to go and deliver this letter to the Raikage but watch out they aren't letting anyone in at the moment so you will have to sneak in" Tsunade said not looking up from her paperwork_

_She handed the letter to Sasuke while the two boys looked at each other_

"_Now I want you to leave immediately dismissed"_

_End flash back_

And that how they got in this mess the two were currently trying to climb over the walls of Kumogakure

When suddenly they heard a snap from behind them It was obvious they had been found but the last thing they saw was darkness

(time skip!)

Naruto woke up from his forced slumber and stretched out a bit before noticing where he was

He was in a dark room with no windows only a single metal door and a very dim light hanging from the ceiling

He frowned in frustration and stood up just as he did two people came in and snickered a bit before leaving

He scowled before shouting

"HEY GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU-" but he stopped in mid-sentence he noticed his voice was surprisingly softer and more….Feminine

Naruto looked down and saw two **big** round things sticking out of his chest and his jacket seemed a lot smaller

Just then he felt something brush against his cheek, he felt there and his fingers touched hair lots of it

Naruto had come to the conclusion that he wasn't a boy anymore but a (well developed) girl!

**Hope you liked it! Get ready for the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. saving sasuke, the truth

**Hi everyone hope you enjoy the chapter I don't own naruto**

Naruto screamed………and screamed………and screamed

It was really starting to get on the guards nerves and they didn't have a lot of patience, they burst through the door of their prisoner's room but then found their faces connecting with the floor

Naruto looked at the unconscious guards then at the fire extinguisher in his hands

_Who keeps a fire extinguisher in a prison cell? Its just plain stupid! its like there asking __me to escape!_ Naruto thought as he ran down the corridor looking through the bars of the cells trying to find Sasuke

Eventually he came to a stop at the last cell in the room and as he looked through the bars he saw Sasuke sitting in a corner with his knees up to his chest

When Naruto opened the door with some keys he found next to the guards when he knocked them out Sasuke didn't look up he just flinched a bit

"what do you want you've already killed my best friend are you going to take me too?!" he said getting louder at the end but still not looking up

"are you talking about me? Coz I'm still up and running unless they kidnapped neji or something" Naruto said smirking he knew Sasuke hated neji

Sasuke's head shot up and stared at Naruto before getting up and hugging the boy- I mean girl

Then Sasuke finally realised what he was doing and let go immediately

"that's strange why aren't you screaming and running around like a four year old girl I mean they did turn me female or are you blind now and why am I dead?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke strangely

"oh yea, well they made me watch as they turned you into a girl and they told me that afterwards they killed you but I think that was just some drunk guards" he replied

"can you tell me how they did it so maybe I can turn back or something?" he said staring at Sasuke intently

Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing

"they used some sort of gun and just shot at you and you suddenly started floating-

_Flashback_

_The head guard pointed the grey gun at the blond boy and smirked as he saw they boy's comrade struggling to get free and stop him_

_When he shot the fire and it hit Naruto, Naruto's body started to float then light came out from him and blinded everyone_

_When it was dark enough to see again they all turned to see not the boy that used to be there but a tall, developed girl_

_Sasuke just stared at the sight of him and blushed a little _

_The head guard noticed he wasn't struggling anymore and turned to see a tint of pink of his cheeks making him smirk even more _

"_oh and just so you know he or should I say she, will turn back all you have to do is wait but there is a catch she cant fall in love with someone anymore otherwise she cant turn back in to a boy, good luck" then the guard left leaving the two alone in the cell_

_End flashback _

"ok this is going to be trouble what are you going to do with the whole love thing?" Sasuke said looking at the floor

Naruto just stared at Sasuke then laughed a little

"Well it will be easy I was never really in love with Sakura, and Hinata is with Kiba, I just don't like taken girls, and Tentens with Neji same reason as before, and Ino is just an annoying fangirl so who is there to fall in love with hm, I'm all in the clear!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as Naruto looked at him

"yes all of that may be true but that's not the point I was getting at I mean you may not be attracted to any girls but you are a girl now so the hormones inside you will change and maybe you will start to like boys" Sasuke said stroking his chin thoughtfully

Naruto stared at him again (lots of staring, wonder why their eyes don't dry out) before looking down

_Sasukes right and I already knew that from the start coz the thing is even as a boy I loved a male_

**Hi everyone sorry I'm in a real bad mood at the moment probably because its 3:36 AM and I have to get up at 6:00 today so its not my best plan ever but since I couldn't sleep I decided to update my stories**

**Please review it would make-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
